memorialmiddlecomicincfandomcom-20200214-history
Cumin
Who is Cumin? Cumin is a Blue Spicetor of the Mushroom World, one of the heroes of the Spice World. He is slightly clumsy and extremely random. At and early age his father left him and his mother, and he was sent into the Spice World military. Cumin also has an obsession with horses. Spice is Nice During the events of Spice is Nice, Cumin, Oregano, and Cilantro are all trainees serving under Sargeant Tabasco. Although not the perfect cadets, they are forced into service once Thai and the Pepper Syndicate begin there plans to take over the world. Soon, Cumin is on the trail and is saved by the mysterious Wasabi. Soon, Cumin is at it again, and the infamous Professor Coldheart joins the team. Cumin does it again, and now Tom the Tomato comes out of nowhere to say, "Well why can't tomatos be friends? (or fruit?)" After discouraged by Okra, Cumin gets everyone to say "Oh No!" summoning the Kool-Aid man. Sadly, the Kool-Aid man is rejected and the recipe is stolen by the Silly Rabbit. Once the Silly Rabbit states that only a "certain liquid" can defeat him, Cumin has everyone join in on summoning the Kool-Aid man once again. After the Kool-Aid man succeeds in defeating the Trix Rabbit, Cumin asks for a vote and the Kool-Aid man is accepted into the team. After Cilantro and Oregano deduce the whereabouts of the recipe, Cumin discovers the nutrients are missing. It turns out they were taken by Professor Coldheart. Cumin's randomness comes in handy again once they need to "defy gravity" so he pulls out his moon shoes. At the bolted door of the Cereal Trio, Mr. T appears in a vision to Cumin and helps him discover his inner T. Again, Cumin summons his "friend" Bing Crosby, but they must continue onward, leaving Cumin in grief. When they need to play Blue's Clues, Cumin attempts to play Steve, but is beaten to the punch by Oregano. After Cumin sets off a portal into the center of the Mushroom World to meet the Manly Comic characters, Cumin and Fred Finklebean notice all of there similarities and become instant friends. After Coldheart defeats the evil Captain Planet, Cumin is sent spiraling into grief by the fact Coldheart must stay to clean up. Driven insane by this, he buys a cardboard cutout of Coldheart and uses it as a replacement dummy. Cumin appears after Coldheart announces that he really has to stay, and is devestated. Soon, the producer is alerted to the fact that by having Coldheart leave, ratings spiral downward. Therefore, he forces Coldheart to stay and for Cumin to be more random. At the first sighting of Generalissimo Portabelo, Cumin states that he needs to concentrate to win a "stuffed animal" from the claw machine. At first, it is unknown what it is, but it turns out to be the evil Cuckemaltgieropamaliwalacka. Soon, this creature takes "Khantrol" of Cumin, and is about to do something evil when Coldheart blasts it, to Cumin wishing to see it later. Relatively soon, Cumin dresses up as the tooth from Dr. Gatozzi + Beeson's dentist office, and Coldheart calls him an idiot, while the Kool-Aid man agrees, holding up a sign stating "I'm with Stupid" sending Cumin into an emotional rampage, and he is calmed down by the ghost of Mr. T. Somehow, Cumin escapes Generalissimo Portabelo and makes a foolish bet with him to save his fellow team members, stating he can travel around the Mushroom Kingdom in 30 episodes. He is given the Contacter 200XD by Cilantro, and is told the rules by Portabelo and sets off in his hot air balloon. He begins traveling to "Kennywood" and realize he has no idea how to land or pilot a hot air balloon, so he finds Pierre, and realizes he can be the pilot. Cumin touches the plane down and goes into Luigi's Mansion, meeting Professor E. Gad and getting his first passport stamp. Cumin sets down again on Isle Delfino, and discovers that LD means Little Dynamo, and is soon arrested for stealing the shine sprites. Cumin and gang systematically take down the bosses of Super Mario Sunshine until they meet Little Dynamo, the crazed Tyrant, and Cumin strikes the final blow to finish him off. Cumin gets his passport stamp and heads into the sunset... or right into a storm! Here, Cumin meets Worms, Stubbs, Licorise, and Ozzy. Cumin asks for a mode of transportation to the Mushroom Kingdom, and are given a wormhole into the middle of Dry Dry Desert. Here he stumbles upon Dry Dry Ruins, gets Tutankoopa's passport stamp, and then realize they need a new vehicle. So Cumin, of course, stumbles upon a Tank, and wants to use it. Prince Gan Lee Mann trades the tank for a pilot for the Hot Air Balloon, to which Pierre takes the job. Mann does not have a driver for the tank, so he forces Cumin to go to Fahr Outpost first and seeks out Cuban, the renound pilot. Cumin wishes for the 4th recipe from Genie Jene. Cumin then explains everything to Cilantro and Oregano, and decides to sing the Taco Song, introducing his alter ego of Ta co Man. Soon, the Erasers come through a portal and are recognized immediately by Cumin. Cumin then explains that they need a little help fighting the next boss, then afterwards takes some time off to advertise the Erasers. Cumin appears to be telling the story of Count Bleck after Super Paper Mario, but it actually is Coldheart, and he is telling about the square root of pi. Once Cilantro allows H.R. Puffinstuff to join the team, after the "Biggest Fan," literally a huge fan, joke, Cumin pouts for the reasoning that he "told that joke months ago." Cumin rallys everyone to get the next coins, and then a buci version of Cumin comes in to spark everyone into singing "Three is a Magic Number." Cumin agrees that after defeating Tatanga, the skip Yoshi's Island to go to Bean Bean castle town. Soon, Cumin finds the portrait backing to give to Peppercorn, and soon sets off again. Randomly, Cumin becomes Fried and is completely Black, setting off local members of the JJJ. They shake off the soot and enter the ring. In the ring, Cumin easily defeats the number 13 ranked members, the Poker Puppets. He also is the one to defeat Captain Planet 2.0, and then Al Gore . Cumin stars in the parrody page of the Abbey Road Beatle's cover and in the parrody Uncle Sam poster. Cumin cuts Chocolate in half, just creating a second version of him. Cumin is saddened by the death of Question Marx, which parrodys the death of Spock in Star Trek 2: The Wrath of Khan. Also straight from this movie, Cumin holds a funeral for Marx aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, even quoting Kirk. Cumin assists in the defeat of Fracktail and Bill Clinton. Cumin appears when meeting the Xiaolin Monks, stating that he loves funny Chinese Words. Cumin also is the only one who uses the scroll. Cumin is especia lly saddened by the "death" of Coldheart but gets over it in time to have an interesting conversation with a triangle guard. He also discovers Fred's second cousin Sluggo. In the village, Cumin discovers an old comic book. In it, he finds Professor Coldheart. (This is obviously a parrody of Take Me On, the hit by A-ha) Coldheart reaches through the book and transports him into another world, in which Darth Spader is chasing after Coldheart. It is here that Spader is Cumin's long lost father. Cumin makes another appearance when meeting Cotton Jim, who takes on his form. He also states Cotton's true form is "Nasty." Cumin also immediately recognizes Bomberman, and is offended when he dresses up as a woman that the Terrible Trivium calls them all boys. Cumin also recruits the ocenaren Haagus to bust through Eeryolus's castle wall, but Haagus is too dangerous and he kills Richard III's clone. Max kills it quickly, to Cumin's dismay. Soon, after Bleck's reformation, he sparks the Strudel Idol competition, with the help of the Cuckemaltgieropamaliwalacka. When riding in Pierre's Balloon, he is tied to the outside, and is the first to notice the baloon was ruined. Cumin is Horrified when the Kool-Aid man does not show up when the call "Oh No!" Cumin, instead of looking for Feed Dog on So'Oester Isle, looks for Niehls Bohr, famous scientist. He is told by Adom that he is in "Science Court" (a corny reference to the show "Science Court") Cumin eventually finds Niehls Bohr, who, ironically, found Feed Dog. Cumin is also the only one who realizes that if Tippi is removed by Bleck, that the Tree will collapse, killing them all. Cumin and Coldheart both love the Walt Wisney Theme Park, especially the Hall of Faces, where he uncovers a theif trying to steal Lorenzo de Medici's portrait. The theif is captured by the mysterious B.U.C.I, who they track using Cotton Jim as a bush, with a mustache and eyes. They realize B.U.C.I. is innocent and is not the holder of the Puzzle Piece, and soon let him go. Cumin sees the oceneran Bugs Bunny in shroob form and exclaims his sadness. He then hires Bulby to give him and idea, which is to get help from all of the other Memorial Comic characters at the time. In the background of Ozzy and Licorise fighting is Cumin, who pokes the dead Not So Lovely and disintegrates him. On ocenaro world, Cumin and Coldheart use their first Bros. Attack to save Geno. Cumin makes a joke about reading the sun accurately, because the sun has words written on it. Cumin and Company soon sing the hit song from Queen, Bo hemian Rhapsody. Cumin understands that the "Teddy Roosevelt" tribe members in Fredinborough Castle are not the real things, proving it by asking "Fred" how Bill died, to "Fred" answering, "Who's Bill?" Cumin asks Ramon Raimundo his name, and is dazed because it is so long. Cumin and Coldheart unite in the end to shoot a massive laser at Dragonfruit, finally ending the demons "life" and threat to the world. In the end, Cumin and Company unite for a final episode before traveling into space for the next series. Spice in Space Trivia *Cumin is the name of a real Spice *Although most of his training is to learn Funk and R&B music, he also learns a bit of Mowtown. *Cumin's love of the 80's gives him all of the references to Cartoons, Characters, Shows, etc.